


First impressions

by calamityjo



Series: Collectkin Art [1]
Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Erection, M/M, Masochism, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityjo/pseuds/calamityjo
Summary: This marks the moment I was sucked into this little fandom forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn in 2013 and posted to my tumblr

[Original tumblr post.](http://nooneandeveryone.tumblr.com/post/57305066432/so-this-happened-instead-of-another-chapter-of-the)


End file.
